


The day after Ma'ema'e

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wonders if "I give you my word I'd shoot you before you took up a life of crime" was somehow the wrong thing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day after Ma'ema'e

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** _Ma'ema'e_.

"Seriously?" Danny asked as they were driving back to Five-0 HQ less than 15 hours after the stand-off inside and outside of the bank. "You'd shoot me if I started taking charge and acting like you? Because that's sure as hell what it sounded like you said."

Steve wonders if 'I give you my word I'd shoot you before you took up a life of crime' was somehow the wrong thing to say. Certainly it seemed that way based on Danny's reaction. "That's not what I -"

"Jaywalking, what about that? Still too Dark Side for you, or would you let that slide?"

It had all started earlier in the drive today, with Danny wondering aloud if what happened with Fryer and Delano was how him and McGarrett would end up. Steve suspected he should have pleaded the Fifth...if that would have somehow been a better answer for the bug-up-his-ass who was presently sitting beside him. _I highly doubt that._

"What about if I impound Step-Stan's car and, oops, little storage mishap while it was en route? Or if I take the teen punk who breaks Grace's heart, and drop him off for an hour or two at a certain Correctional Facility."

"There's no right answer to this, is there?" Steve asked.

"Sure there is. I'm just not hearing it," Danny said as they pulled up to the Five-0 main building.

"I'm just saying that I'd be sure to stop you before you went off the rails."

"I'm sorry, you would?"

"Yeah."

"You, Steven McGarrett, SEAL from Hell, who was so beside himself when our last Governor gave you full immunity and means that you called her almost every time we had a case, despite her being in bed with the head of our local Yakuza and worse. Mr. Bad Boy himself, you've never met a human punching bag you didn't like...would stop _me_ before _I_ went off the rails?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Be thankful I didn't know that a year ago. Also, be thankful it's not a two-way street."

"You couldn't shoot me," Steve said once they parked.

"Yeah? Why not?" Danny asked.

Steve was about to kid with him that 'I messed with your gunsights,' when there was a knock at his car window. He rolled down his window, seeing a very high-ranking cop standing there. _Trouble?_

"Steve McGarrett?" the cop asked. "The Assistant Governor would like a word with you." _Were you not listening when he told you he would hold you accountable and wouldn't let you run roughshod over everything?_

"Fryer went crying to the -?"

He interupted Steve. "Fryer hasn't said a word. _You_ , on the other hand, assaulted him in plain view of over a dozen witnesses, more than half of them in uniform."

Danny was able to stop laughing long enough to promise Steve that the team would speak on his behalf. _Some things never change._


End file.
